Npc's
Rank is given for their difficulty in them being killed. Each enemy is based on how hard it is to kill due to no enchant level. Artillery Human/Orc Archer- Rank 2- ' Archers are very weak with melee, but are exceptional to range. Easiest way to take them is to be right on them. They do follow the 5x damage when shot with a bow while flying rule, flying is not recommended. They can shoot from 50 studs away, so be careful around them and can be dangerous in numbers, which can increase level range. Human Archer.png Orc Archer (2).png '''Human/Orc Mage- Rank 2-' Mages, like their other companions, are very weak in the fight of melee fighting, but can be exceptional at range. Easiest way to take them out is in close range. Mages follow the 3x damage rule if hit by their magic missile while flying, so flying is not recommended. They can be dangerous in numbers, which may increase level range. Human Mage.png Orc Mage-0.png 'Human/Orc/ Catapult- Rank 1-' Catapult holders are surprisingly weak, since they have either a Orc Grunt or Human Solider. These NPCs are rank 2 enemies, no health or damage, but the catapult they use does a lot of damage if hit dead on. Catapult using NPCs are very easy to get up on without dying, but if you're caught running at low health, they may target your health down to zero. They never ever leave their stations, unless they're hit and blow up their standing pad to make them fall or even sometimes catching them at the beginning of the round and they'll follow you. Human catapult.png Orc Catapult.png '''Normal Enemies 'Human Soldier and Orc Grunt- Rank 1-' The Human Soldier and Orc Grunt are your normal starting enemies that require no effort to kill at all. These are the guys you want to attempt to kill as a low level in any of the servers due to their weak health and weak damage. They normally have stronger spawn with them, or even sometimes just an army of this specific type of NPC. Human Soldier.png Orc Grunt-0.png 'Human Knight and Orc Warrior- Rank 2-' The Human Knight and the Orc Warrior are step ups from the Soldier and Grunt. These guys are a bit more health and damage and take a bit more to take out. These NPCs have a chance of spawning in the Reinforcement spawns. Human Knight-0.png Orc Warrior.png 'Human Guard and Orc Smasher/Blademaster- Rank 3-' The Human Guard, Orc Smasher, and Orc Blademaster are above the Knight and warrior by a little bit in strength and damage. The Guard and Smasher attack at the same speed doing the same overall damage, as for the Blademaster who does the same damage, attacks faster than the Guard and Smasher. The Guards actually obtain shields when the Smasher doesn't, which can make the Guard a little stronger, depending on how many times the Guard blocks. 'Human Captain and Orc Warlord- Rank 4-' The Human Captain and Orc Warlord are a step up from the Guard, Smasher, and Blademaster. The Captain and Warlord have shields, which makes them even harder if they block a lot and have tank like health as well. These guys can really get annoying in groups due to their blocking and power.